


Wait For It (Destiel FanVid) Supernatural/Hamilton

by thesulah



Series: The SuperHamilton Project [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: Burr - Freeform, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Destiel - Freeform, Excessive Use of Crossfades, Fanvids, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Melodrama, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah
Summary: Goddamnit, I'm willing to wait for it (but I don't have to be happy about it).





	Wait For It (Destiel FanVid) Supernatural/Hamilton




End file.
